Hungry
by Stardarkangel
Summary: Kakashi goes to the ramen stand in hopes of eating in peace but his hopes are dashed when, Temari, Gai, Shikamaru and Lee storm in. Insanity ensues.


Hey! ^_^ I'm back, this time with a Naruto Fanfic!

Actually, this isn't my fanfiction; this story was the product of an insane forum topic in the Naruto RPG forum that my friend started!

If you read this fic and like it, I hope you join our forum too! ^_^ (we need more people, the more the merrier/more insane.) ^_^ Go to my profile to get the link!

Enjoy! ^_^

Characters:

Kakashi = Laughing Bounder

Temari = me, Stardust

Shikamaru = Elle-chan

Gai = Godricsdragon

Lee = Mamagochi

Thoughts

_Thoughts_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hungry

By the Naruto RPG Forum

Chapter 1: The Start of Misfortunes 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

With _Come Come Paradise_ in one hand, and his other in his pocket, Kakashi walks into the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He looks up in hope of finding someone who will be willing to buy him a bowl of ramen, however, is crushed to find no familiar faces.  
  
"Yo." He says to catch the attention of the waiter. "One Miso Ramen, please."

Temari walks into a ramen stand. This is so lame, I can't believe that I'm eating here  
  
There is only one empty chair left so she sits down.  
  
"One bowl of beef ramen" she tells the waiter. Then she chanced a look around and realizes with a shock that she was sitting next to the person that the genins' of Konoha call Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi's ears perked up at the sound of a female voice and turned to see the Sand Nin who fought Gai's student. His one visible eye opened fully for a second before resuming its lazy position. He opened his mouth, hidden under his mask, hesitantly than closed it, and opened it again.  
  
"Yo, Temari."

He remembers me? *instantly suspicious*   
  
Temari turns her head slightly to look at the person sitting beside her.  
  
"What do you want?"

Kakashi quickly glanced at the young girl next to him, amused with her suspicion.  
  
"What do I want? Hmm..." He closed his right eye and tilted his head up. "I want... my Miso Ramen."  
  
As if on queue, his order appeared before his eyes.  
  
"Ahhh... Itadakimasu!!" Kakashi said happily, and snapped apart his chopsticks. 

*people around sweatdrops*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

GRRRoowl... The sound rumbled forth from Shikamaru's stomach, disturbing him from... whatever he was doing. Oh, yes, he was meditating. He _was_ meditating, but he had somehow fallen asleep. A warm breeze blew by as he stood up, patting off the dust that had collected on his clothes. Food. Yes, he was hungry. So... where to eat...   
  
His parents were out- on extended missions that they had said would take about a week or so. If he went home, he'd have to cook something himself. Shikamaru strolled down the near-empty street. There must be a restaurant nearby... Ah. A ramen stand, perfect.  
  
Two chuunin walked out talking about nothing in particular as Shikamaru neared the bar. He slid into an empty chair at the end and made a small wave at the waitress.  
  
"Ah, one curry ramen for me," he mumbled, glancing at the other patrons of the bar. A couple seats away he saw that loudmouth Naruto's jounin sensei talking to... a sand kunoichi? He decided to make himself as inconspicuous as possible to avoid having to engage in their petty small talk. ..But he kept an ear open.

Temari sweatdrops at the cheerful/carefree attitude of the jounin.  
  
Are teacher's supposed to be that cheerful?! O_o  
  
The arrival of her ramen ended that train of thought as she began to eat her dinner.  
  
Hey, this stuff isn't bad...  
  
Suddenly she feels like she's being watched by someone/something and her eyes started to search the room inconspicously and they landed on a form hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Shikamaru!"

While Temari was looking around, Kakashi quickly slurped down his bowl or ramen and returned his mask to its proper location.  
  
_Shikamaru? I suppose that's a good thing..._ He thought to himself, as Temari exclaimed his name. _Maybe Asuma will be with him._ And turned around, however no such luck.  
  
"Hey, Shikamaru. Where's your sensei?"

Shikamaru started.  
  
Chikusho.. so they noticed him. Well, there go his chances of a nice, quiet, uneventful dinner.  
  
He turned slightly to face the masked jounin.  
  
"Eh, Asuma-sensei gave us the day off. I don't know where he is."  
  
He glanced at Temari out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What do you want?" he mumbled.

Kakashi's head drooped. He really wasn't having much luck at all today. Maybe he would just go to the teacher's lounge. He stood up.  
  
"Later guys." He said, waving as he poofed into a thin stream of smoke.

...What a weird guy.  
  
His order came, and Shikamaru accepted the steaming curry ramen from the smiling waitress.  
  
"Itadakimasu.." He broke apart his wooden chopsticks cleanly and started eating, deciding to simply ignore Temari. Maybe she'll just leave him alone.

Eating her meal silently with an air of caution Temari gave Shikamaru quick looks.  
  
I guess eating alone was not the best idea I've had. Now I can't even eat in peace....   
  
But then, curiosity got better of her. So she turns to the ghastly quiet Shikamaru who was apparently trying to disappear into the shadows again.  
  
"Why did that guy, what's his name? Kakashi disappear so quickly as soon as he saw you?" She persisted wanting to know why the two ninjas seem un-eager to be in each other's presence.  
  
She had no intention of letting him eat in peace if she couldn't herself. Plus, how the heck did Kakashi finish his ramen so quickly? The noodles were hot enough to burn. 

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.  
  
She was _talking_ to him. Ugh. What a pain.  
  
He didn't even bother to turn to look at her when he responded, "I guess he didn't find me interesting enough to talk to."   
  
Was that hint too subtle? Maybe she didn't get it.  
  
_Don't talk to me! Leave me alone!_  
  
He tried to will the thought into that girl's brain, but apparently to no avail.

Immune to Shika's attempts at telepathy, Temari chanced another question at him.  
  
"Where are the other Genins?"  
  
She hoped that maybe Shikamaru would be slightly more talkative and was only partially successful.

Shikamaru turned and stared at her.  
  
"What type of idiotic question is that? There are tons of genins in Konohagakure."  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Who are you looking for?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a particularly grueling taijitsu training session with Lee, Gai-sensei suddenly felt the urge for a little bit of spicy ramen...  
  
He had just walked to Ichiraku Ramen Stand when he overheard someone say, "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Well, me obviously! And here I am, the number one, Best Jounin in town!"   
  
Recognizing one of Asuma's students chatting with a Sand Nin next to him, Gai flashes one of his trademark smiles...   
  
"Spicy Ramen, please." He tells the waitress, and seats himself down in the seat vacated by Kakashi earlier.

Temari throws a semi-evil look at Gai, (glare at 30%).   
  
Gee, do _all_teachers eat ramen these days?   
  
"It's it nice? We have a gathering." she scoffs, this was_not_her day.   
  
"Where's your little shadow?" she asks, the question directed at Gai.  
  
Then she suddenly smirks:  
  
"Shikamaru, are you going to scare _this_ sensei off too?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kakashi poofed back into the Ramen Stand.  
  
"Yeah... There was no one in the Teacher's Lounge..."  
  
He paused when he saw Gai and stared at him for a while. "Hey, Gai." ….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lee approaches to the Ramen Stands.  
  
  
"Ahhhh....Gai SenSEI!!!, Buy me a Ramen!" said Lee.

Hearing the poof, Gai looks behind him.  
  
"Yo, Kakashi...Like the hair style and all, but nothing beats my bob." Gai flashes another smile before turning to Lee.   
  
"Ah, LEE!!! You look splendid today...with that dazzling smile, you will be sure to attract many girls! Come, come! Sit between me and this lovely girl here and order whatever you like!"  
  
Gai looks toward Tamari, "You've met Lee, my shadow as you call him. Why the sudden interest in him? Attracted by his handsome features, perhaps?" Gai teases.  
  
_Chikusho...where is my spicy ramen!?!_

Lee walking toward Gai....  
  
"Gai sensei, I just came back from jistu practice.....I am exhausted... I would like a spicy Beef Bowl Please!!" said Lee  
  
  
"Sensei is the Best " said Lee in his heart

Temari is mortified.   
  
"What handsome features?" she retorts with a 55% glare directed at Lee.  
  
Leaf ninjas are strange creatures.  
  
  
Looking back at Gai and Kakashi she expressed her feelings with by cocking one of her eyebrows.  
  
And I thought that Kakashi was weird, just as they say, there is always someone who can out-do your weirdness.  
  
"What do you people want?"

Kakashi dropped a large pulp of sweat. _How can she find him _[Lee]_ attractive... He looks just like you..._  
  
Kakashi looked at Temari. "Mmmm.... Well... I have no desire to tell you why I'm here..."

"Humph, typical." Replied Temari.  
  
"What about the rest of the mob?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
  
More clowns have arrived.  
  
Well, at least they distracted sand-girl.  
  
If I finish quickly, maybe I can just sneak away without anyone noticing, Shikamaru thought, bolting down his ramen.

Smirking at Temari., Gai replied, "Oh, I am sure that deep down, you find Lee irresistible. Who can resists such lustrous black hair and dollie eyelashes and perfect white teeth? Isn't that right _Kakashi_?"   
  
_who can resists such a handsome person who is modeled after attractive me!_  
  
MmggpPFFT~!!  
  
Shikamaru choked on his ramen.

Turning her attention back to Shikamaru who was the only one not yabbering, Temari noticed that he was soon going to slip away into oblivion.   
  
Unwilling to let Shikamaru escape from the huge annoying crowd that now contains both Lee _and_ Gai, she focuses on drawing him back into the real world.  
  
"Omg......you people are horrible!"  
  
Temari smacks Shikamaru on the back and attempts to set him right again.

GACK!  
  
Shikamaru cough/spat out a glob of curry ramen right into Gai's face.  
  
Damnit, how embarrassing.. having to be saved by some girl, he thought, gasping for air.  
  
He turned to mutter thanks, suddenly noticing a certain ramen-masked jounin.   
  
Oh crap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

TO BE CONTINUED….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

YAY! ^_^ Did you like it? If so, please join our forum!

Go get the link from my profile!

Join us as we spread insanity! ^_^ We have lots of fun.


End file.
